


Ending

by Sarcasmcat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Thorin, the Arkenstone is nothing but bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit I wrote after having a bad week a couple of months ago. Enjoy.

Hand clenched around the Arkenstone Thorin looks at it. The damned thing has cost him everything. Fíli and Kíli, slaughtered because he had sent them into the ruins on Raven Hill. Bilbo, butchered saving him from Azog again. He had killed the pale orc and gathered Bilbo’s mangled body to his chest, holding the small form close until his clothing had been blood soaked and the last harsh, stuttering breath had left Bilbo.

His sister-sons have been interred in the halls of their forefathers, with all the pomp and dignity owed to the heirs of Erebor. Bilbo has been cremated, his ashes carefully sealed in a beautiful urn for his return trip to the Shire.

He drags his gaze to the destroyed throne of his ancestors and feels nothing but seething hatred. He had never wanted the throne for himself, but for Fíli and Kíli and his people. He had wanted to give his nephews what he had grown up with, to raise them up from the poverty of Ered Luin to their rightful place as the Princes of Erebor.

Thorin turns away from the throne and strides from the room. Below and around him Dain’s Dwarves are working with Bard and the people of Lake-Town to get their share of the gold so they can begin rebuilding their lives. He ignores Dain when his cousin hails him, focused on his path. The other fall into step with him, including Gandalf who had been combing through the hoard.

The edge of the deep mine looms in front of him and Thorin stops on the edge, the others fanning behind him. This is the deepest mine in the mountain, and perfect for what he is planning. He holds the Arkenstone high, the prism of colours painting his fingers. So much misery cause by something so beautiful. His grandfather’s madness, his father’s death, the untimely loss of his nephews and the death of his Own.

It has done enough damage and he won’t have it endanger anyone else he care for or the people who rely on him.

With a flick of his wrist Thorin tosses the Arkenstone high. It seems to hang in the air for a moment before plunging into the darkness and Thorin watches until the glittering spot is swallowed.

He turns to look at the other who are watching him with solemn understanding. “It is never to be spoken of again.”

The company nods and Thorin strides from the mine.


End file.
